Fate And Distance
by Swt Chry oo
Summary: This is a HGOW fic. Its takes place the end of Hermione’s 7th yr. and Oliver and Hermione have been dating about 7 months. Oliver is an auror and Hermione is going to train to be a healer once out of Hogwarts. Mainly based on true story or stories.
1. Snow

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowlings characters but the story line is entirely mine.**

**Summary: **This is a HG/OW fic. Its takes place the end of Hermione's 7th yr. and Oliver and Hermione have been dating about 7 months. Oliver is an auror and Hermione is going to train to be a healer once out of Hogwarts. This is all the problems and surprises that are held in the couple's future. Will their love be strong enough or will they go their separate ways?

It was so beautiful outside with the snow falling and they were walking along the lake, he turned around to point something out to her, his breath caught in his throat. All he could do was just stare. She looked so beautiful, the snow was catching in her beautiful brown hair like a veil, her cheeks were all rosy, and her eyes were shining like diamonds from her excitement. He knew right then, that this was the girl he was going to spend the rest of his life with. The first snow fall.

"What are you staring at?" Hermione asked.

He was so wrapped up in staring at her that he didn't realize that she had been talking and turned to look as to why he wasn't responding to her question.

"What?... Oh nothing… nothing at all" he responded, blushing.

Hermione just giggled and brushed her fingers along his cheek. She inched closer to him and stood on tip toe to give him a kiss on the nose.

"Thanks for bring me out here, it's beautiful"

He rubbed the back of his neck shyly, "It was nothing… I know it's one of your favorite times of year and I wanted to be the one you shared it with."

Her eyes shone even brighter when the impact of his words hit her. She circled his neck with her arms and kissed him passionately. He was taken by surprised but placed a hand behind her head and on the small of her back. When they finally broke apart, they were breathless. They just stood there and stared deeply into each other's eyes as they caught their breath.

With a flick of his wand, Oliver said a little spell and the song "Amazed" would be heard. Hermione's eyes started to get all teary and she looked at him.

"Oh Oliver… our song"

He pulled her close, "I know love… this is one of the many things on your romantic list that I wanted to be the first and last, hopefully, to share with you."

She started to say something and he just shushed her, and started to sing the words…

_Every time our eyes meet_

_This feeling inside me_

_Is almost more than I can take_

_Baby when you touch me_

_I can feel how much you love me_

_And it just blows me away_

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything_

_I can hear your thoughts_

_I can see your dreams_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I want to spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby, I'm amazed by you_

_The smell of your skin_

_The taste of your kiss_

_The way you whisper in the dark_

_Your hair all around me_

_Baby you surround me_

_You touch every place in my heart_

_Oh, it feels like the first time, every time_

_I want to spend the whole night in your eyes_

_Every little thing that you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I want to spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby, I'm amazed by you_

Oliver just held Hermione close. He loved having her in his arms and holding her close. The thing is he wasn't done with surprises. He had a couple more.

**Well, this isn't the "normal" chapter you would read but it came to my mind and I'm really a big romantic and decided to start this out with a really cute chapter! I hope that you enjoyed it and I hope that you RR!**


	2. Room Of Requirement

Hermione woke up the next morning after having a fantastic night with Oliver. She smiled to herself and just stared at the top of her canopy bed and thought how lucky she knew she was for having a wonderful guy.

She got up and walked over to her dresser. On top of it she found a single lily (her favorite flower) with a note. She gently picked up the lily and smelled it and then opened the letter.

_Stormy,_

_Meet me in the Room of Requirement at 7:30 tonight. Wear something nice and in between formal and informal. I love you._

_Snufflekins_

She couldn't help but smile and hold the lily close to her heart. She was curious as to find out what he had in store for tonight. It was their 7 months. And she still couldn't shake off the shock that he remembered what her favorite flower is. _God, I'm so lucky to have him as mine!_ She checked her alarm clock.

"Oh no! If I don't hurry, I'm going to miss breakfast!"

With that said she grabbed her clothes and robes and headed off to take a quick shower and leave for breakfast.

Her last class was dismissed and Hermione grabbed her school bag and headed up to the dormitory to get ready for tonight. She went to her dresser and started rummaging through the drawers trying to find a cute outfit to wear for tonight. She went to her closet to try and find a dress that might be suitable. She couldn't find anything in there and then it hit her. She thought of the most perfect outfit to wear.

She was standing in front of the mirror applying her make-up. She put some roll on pink eye shadow, gray eye liner, mascara, and some pink lip gloss. The outfit that she chose was some tight black pants and a red halter top. She put on some black knee high boots and used her wand to put long, soft curls in her hair to set off the outfit.

She came out of the dormitory and was met with some cat calls and whistles coming from near the fire place. She turned to look and Ron, Harry, Seamus, Fred, and George were sitting there with grins on their faces. She walked over to them.

"Hey Mia, you look great!" Harry said as he stood up to engulf her in a huge bear hug.

"Yeah Hermione, you're getting more and more beautiful every day," said Fred as him and George stood up and took either hand and kissed it.

"Most definitely," George agreed.

"Thanks you guys, but I should be going. Oliver told me to meet him at 7:30 in the Room Of Requirement. See you later!" said Hermione as she slipped through the portrait hole.

Hermione came to the hall where the Room of Requirement was at and thought really hard of what she wanted as she walked by it three times. When the door appeared she went up to it and opened it. She gasped at the sight that met her lovely violet eyes that had unshed tears swimming in them.

"Oh Oliver," she said.

**Ha-ha, sorry! I had to have another cliffy! I'm hoping that you're enjoying your story so far. These ideas are coming through my head b/c me being a romantic and knowing that if my boyfriend was able to be with me every day, he would be doing certain things that I put in here. This story will prolly be based off of my love life, which means that there will be certain problems and stuff in it that has happened to me. Well R/R! I'll update soon, I promise!**

**-Stormy**


	3. Romance And Dinner

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

Hermione looked around the room in amazement. She utterly speechless and was a lost for breath.

Oliver had decorated the room for their special occasion. And he had really out done himself. He had set up a table that had two candlesticks and a bouquet of lilies in the middle. There were two place settings with a beautiful red silk table cloth. There was a roaring fire not far from the table. In the corner of the room was a big king size canopy bed with red and gold drapes. There were lilies of every kind all over the room and candles that were lit with the aroma of Eucalyptus and Spearmint. The aroma calmed her senses and made her heart fill with happiness. Then, standing there in the middle of room by the table was Oliver; hold a single white lily for her. His beautiful, unique eyes staring at her from across the room.

Hermione walked over to him with a small smile on her face. He handed her the lily and leaned forward for a kiss. Then, Oliver offered her his hand and led her over to the table and pulled out a chair for her. She sat down and he took his place across from her. Magically their food appeared and they enjoyed their food with a comfortable silence. After they had finished eating, with just a flick of Oliver's wand, there was music playing.

_You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

"Dance with me, Hermione" Oliver said as he offered her his hand. She accepted his hand and he pulled her up out of her seat out in the open. He twirled her around and pulled her close to him.

Hermione loved dancing with Oliver. He made her feel like there was nothing more important to him than her. He twirled her one last time and then dipped her. He stared deep into her chocolate brown eyes and then lowered his lips to hers. He playfully nibbled on her lower lip, begging for entry. She freely gave herself up to his kiss. His tongue sought out every hidden crevasse in her mouth. Their tongues ended up in a hot, fierce duel.

Oliver pulled her back up so they were facing each other. Just looking at him took her breath away. His eyes told her everything she would ever need or wanted to know. They showed how much love he had for her in his eyes, a forever long promise to her. _How is he able to make me feel this way? Am I sure that I want to feel this way?_ Hermione thought.

Oliver realized that she was hesitant because whenever she's nervous she has this cute habit of biting her lower lip. Her lips fascinated him. He captured them again and drove out every sane and insane thought from her mind, every doubt she had from her mind. He picked her up and carried her over to the bed.

"Hermione, do you have any idea what you do to me?" Oliver asked as he trailed fire hot kisses down her throat. He was answered by a soft moan when he kissed his way up to her ear lobe.

_I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

"What do I do to you Oliver?" she gasped between breaths.

"I'll show you." He said as he untied the halter top and pulled it down. Hermione was very well blessed when it came to that part of her body, as well as her behind. She balanced out well. Her halter top only tied around her neck and the back of it to where she wasn't able to wear a bra. Boy, was he ever glad that she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" he asked her as his lips fell down to the valley between her breasts.

"No, no one but you has ever told me that" she replied breathlessly.

For the next couple of hours, he showed her what she meant to him and just how beautiful he found her. Afterwards, they laid there in the bed and cuddled close to one another.

"I'm going to really miss you next year" Hermione said after having a few moments to catch their breath.

"You'll only have another year after this year, you'll be fine" he said as he placed a kiss on her forehead, "I'll be back to see you almost every weekend, I promise"

"I'm scared Oliver, a great war is coming, and you've decided to train to be a auror" she cuddled up closer to him, "I don't want to lose you"

He could feel her trembling beneath his arms and his hold on her tightened. He was just as afraid of the war coming. He didn't want to end up leaving her on her own without anyone. And he most certainly couldn't let her fight right along next to him in this war, but that's a choice he might not have to make.

"You'll be fighting right along beside Harry when the time comes. I'm just as afraid as you are, Love" he replied.

"I'm training to heal people, I'm not sure if I will be able to fight and kill people." She shivered at the thought of killing someone.

"I promise to you that I'll come back alive" with that said, he kissed her. Putting everything into that kiss to let her know that he meant that promised… and intended on keeping it.

_Your beautiful soul, yeah_

**How was that chapter? I hope that you all enjoyed that. I decided to keep most of the sexual details down meaning not everyone reading this might like to read that sort of things. Thank you so much to everyone that's been reviewing! I would love to hear some of your ideas as well. Just a little heads up, Oliver is only a year older than Hermione, Harry, and Ron. I'm going to try and add a bit of action in this story but Harry and Ron will rarely come up. It's all about the couple and what complications and happiness they come across. Plz continue to R/R! Thanks!**

**-Stormy**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

_I apologize for taking so long in getting another chapter up. I'm working on it as fast as I can, I'm hoping to get it up some time tonight if I get the chance. I work better whenever I type than writing it and then typing it out. I hope that you all are enjoying this story so far. Thank you so much for your reviews and comments, it means a lot to me that people are encouraging me on continuing this story and meaning this is my first one, I'm a bit nervous. But my special thanks goes out to Ty, the man that has been there for me no matter what and has always given me my strengthen and always encourages me. He's the one that I would dedicate this little fan fiction to him b/c of him, he's given the light back to me in my life, and yes I may be young, but I went through a lot of pain and Ty helped heal me completely on the inside. But anyways… lol, enough of the sappiness. I hope to get that new chapter some time this evening for all of you. Thanks again!_

_Stormy-_


	5. The Trip

_Have you ever been in love  
You could touch the moonlight  
When your heart's shooting stars  
You're holding heaven in your arms  
Have you ever been so in love _

Have you ever walked on air  
Ever felt like you were dreamin'  
When you never thought it could  
But it really feels that good  
Have you ever been so in love

The trio along with Oliver, Ginny, and Lavender walk into the Great Hall together and take a seat at the Gryffindor and were conversing about graduation. **_(A/n: if I haven't mentioned this, Oliver and Ginny are the same year as the trio and Lavender…Ginny got bumped up a grade b/c the last few years she's shown that she is able to work above her abilities with the trio)_** Dumbledore stands up and a hush falls over the Great Hall.

"I have an announcement to make. As you all know, spring break is coming up, we decided this year that the 7th years are able to take a vacation to where ever they desire, as long as they have permission from their parents and are in groups of 6 or more. They must pay for themselves and let us know by the end of next week as spring break is in 3 short weeks. You may pick up your packets with information from the head of your house," Dumbledore looked around with his twinkling blue eyes, "Let's 'tuck in'".

The little group of friends immediately started conversing excitedly.

"You know what this means!" exclaimed Ron, "We get to choose wherever we want to go!"

"Do any of you have any where in mind?" Hermione asked.

They all sat and thought about things while they piled their plates full of food. Oliver was munching thoughtfully on some potatoes when a thought came to him.

"Well, I've got an idea honestly," he said, everyone turned to look at him, "it's kind of romantic and stuff so I'm not sure how you would feel about it but how about a ski resort? We could rent a cabin to ourselves and I'm sure that there are tons of things to do at these ski resorts."

"That sounds like a brilliant idea!" Harry replied.

Everyone nodded in agreement. So they finished eating and go up and walked out of the Great Hall to the common room.

"I'm sure that Professor McGonagall will be coming to the common room soon to pass out the packets, so I'll pick 6 copies up for us," Hermione said.

So they all took their usual spots by the fire. Hermione and Oliver took the big, over stuffed chair while Lavender and Ron and Harry and Ginny each took one of the couches sitting across from one another. On the table in between the couches sat a wizard chess set. They all watched Ron beat Harry once again at the game.

"Harry, you never give up darling!" Ginny said and then giggled.

"One of these days I will beat him, I know I will" Harry said while running a hand through his already wind-blown hair.

"Yeah, one day Harry," Lavender said. Everyone laughed.

The portrait opened and McGonagall walked in with a huge stack of papers in her arms.

_Have you ever been in love  
You could touch the moonlight  
When your heart's shooting star  
You're holding heaven in your arms  
Have you ever been in love, have you... _

The time I spent  
Waiting for something that was heaven-sent  
When you find it don't let go,  
I know

Have you ever said a prayer  
And found that it was answered  
All my hope has been restored  
And I ain't looking anymore  
Have you ever been so in love, have you...

"Attention students, any 7th years interested on taking the vacation please come forward and collect a packet from me. You need to have the permission slip torn off the packet and sent to your parents who must reply before next Saturday. Next Saturday there will be a Hogsmeade visit so you will be able to pick up some things for the vacation. Your parents are free to send you extra money if necessary. Thank you and Good Night"

Hermione walked up to McGonagall and collected six packets from her. She walked back to the group and handed them out.

"This is gonna be an awesome trip," Ginny said. She started filling out the form. "Ron, if you hurry, I'll send yours along with mine and the twins'"

"If you want Ginny, I can take it for you, there's no sense that all of us go up there." Hermione offered.

"Thanks Mia" said Ginny.

"You ready Oliver?" Hermione asked.

"Sure am, let's go," he said and grabbed her hand.

Together they collected the packets along with the twins' and walked up to the Owlery hand in hand. They walked in silence for a bit, just savoring the time they had with one another.

"You excited about this trip?" Oliver asked in a soft voice.

"Of course, I get to spend it with you and my closest friends, why wouldn't I be?" she asked, "how about you?"

Oliver just grinned and leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips.

"I'll take that as a yes" she said between giggles.

Oliver leaned in again and deepened the kiss. He pressed her up against a wall and on of his hands tunneled through her waist length, curly brown hair. His other hand wrapped around her waist to bring her closer to him. She signed in defeat and put her arms around his neck.

"We should go to the Owlery and send these off, sweetheart" she replied with a giggle.

They made their way up to the Owlery and sent off the letters. They walked their way back to the common room joking and laughing together like they didn't have a care in the world.

_Some place that you ain't leavin'  
Somewhere you're gonna stay  
When you finally found the meanin'  
Have you ever felt this way_

_The time I spent  
Waiting for something that was heaven-sent  
When you find it, don't let go,  
I know..._

_Coz have you ever been so in love, so in love  
You could touch the moonlight  
You can even reach the stars  
Doesn't matter near or far  
Have you ever been so in love_

_Have you ever been in love  
Have you ever been in love  
So in... love..._

**Hey everyone! Finally got another chapter up. I have lots of ideas for this story but I hate filling in the little things ya kno? But I have tons of romantic thoughts and drama and all kinds of stuff! I hope that you like the future chapter! Lol**

**Stormy Eyes**


	6. Another

"You all packed, Mione?" asked Ginny, she was lugging a huge suitcase and a duffle bag.

"Yeah, just about, Gin" Hermione responded after popping her head out from under the bed.

Both girls gathered the last of their things and walked down the hall to the common room. The guys and Lavendar were sitting near the fire like usual discussing their trip. Hermione and Ginny put their things by the others' and went to wait for Professor McGonagall to show up with their portkey.

"You girls all ready to have some fun in the mountains?" Harry asked.

"Of course we're ready, darling" Ginny replied and kissed him on the cheek.

Just then Professor McGonagall walked in holding an old hat and waved the group over. Everyone gathered their things and walked over to her.

"You will leave your suitcases and other things that are to be transported to the cabin you are staying at here," McGonagall stated "and they will arrive shortly after you. You know the rules that are applied on this trip and you will be returning in 2 weeks with the same portkey. Have a great time, but please be careful."

Everyone nodded and each touched the old hat. On the count of three they felt a little tug on their navel and were soon staying outside of the main lobby. They grinned at each other and walked inside to claim their keys.

"Yes, we have a reservation for 8 under Potter." Harry said to the clerk at the front desk.

"Oh yes, Mr. Potter," said the Clerk after his eyes flicked up to Harry's scar, "you will be staying in cabin 17. Here are 8 keys, you may find a little food store down the way to your cabin, and a mall should any of you need any items for the week's events. I hope you all enjoy your stay and hope that you have a wonderful 2 week's stay here."

He handed Harry all 8 keys. They decided to stop off at the store to buy some food they may need. After the group had reassembled in front of the store, they walked over to Cabin 17. They walked inside and were fascinated with the cabin. It had a beautiful, spacious den with fireplace, the kitchen branched off from on left was tiled with a little island in the middle. As they walked farther in and there was a long hallway. There were 4 separate bedrooms. Each had a beautiful canopy bed in it draped with Gryffindor colors and each had a full bathroom branching off from the bedroom. They went back to the den and walked down another hallway and it lead to a room with a pool table, wide screen TV with DVD/VHS player and PS2, had a hot tube in the corner, and a stereo with karaoke machine attached to it.

The cabin mesmerized the gang. It was just perfect. Harry handed out the keys to each person and they all decided that it was time to unpack their things and get settled in. They all went to the bedrooms that they would be staying in. Hermione and Oliver took the first room on the right, Harry and Ginny took the first room on the left, Ron and Lavendar took the second room on the left and George and Fred were stuck with the second room on the right.

When everyone got done putting their things away in their rooms, they went to the kitchen to cook some food and put away groceries.

"So, what are all of you wanting to do today?" George asked the gang.

"I was thinking maybe we check out the mall and stuff and see if we have everything we need to go skiing tomorrow afternoon," Lavendar suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," said Fred, "Let's go!"

Everyone placed their dishes in the dishwasher and went to get their money. They all headed towards the mall. The mall was pretty big; it was two stories with tons of shops. The girls' faces lighted up immediately whenever they walked by one of the most popular clothing stores, Pacific Sunwear. **(A/N: I couldn't think of any types of store they have over in Britain so bare with me, Lol!)** The guys rolled their eyes and told them that they would meet up with them in the food court since they were still hungry. About an hour later, the girls walked up with tons of bags in their hands and wearing huge smiles. They found the boys but, Hermione's smile immediately dropped whenever she spotted Oliver.

There was a little blonde girl laughing and hugging all over Oliver like he was hers. Hermione's blood started to boil as she stalked over to Oliver. The blonde was laughing at something the twins had said and laid her hand lightly on Oliver's arm and smiling up at him with stars in her eyes. That only made Hermione even more ticked off that she didn't seem to notice that Oliver shook the blonde's hand off. She walked up to Oliver after laying her things down, hooked her arm through his as she sweetly smiled up at him.

"Hey Beautiful," Oliver said as he lightly kissed her on the lips.

"Hey sweetheart," Hermione said, "whose your little friend?"

"Oh this is Dawn" Oliver said as he introduced them, "this is my girlfriend, Hermione".

Hermione smiled sweetly at the girl as she offered her, her hand. The girl, Dawn, on the other hand had a tight smile on her face and was shooting daggers at Hermione as she shook her hand.

"You about ready to leave, darling?" asked Ginny, she was sensing a little tension coming from the other girls.

"Yeah, you fellas ready?" asked Harry.

Everyone nodded and said good bye to Dawn. Dawn reached over and gave Oliver a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek before they left. Hermione about had it and collected her things and walked off. Oliver ran to catch up with her, and helped her carry a few bags.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Who the hell was that Oliver!" Hermione hissed, she was livid.

**Sorry it took so long to come up with another chapter! I've been having writer's block and also been visiting my baby down here in Arizona. But yeah, I'm hoping to get another chapter up soon so you guys aren't too into suspense. I fear that this chapter wasn't that satisfying for me. But oh well! I hope that you all enjoy!**

**Stormy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pervious**:

Dawn reached over and gave Oliver a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek before they left. Hermione about had it and collected her things and walked off. Oliver ran to catch up with her, and helped her carry a few bags.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Who the hell was that Oliver!" Hermione hissed she was livid.

**Back To the Story:**

Oliver was a bit taken aback about Hermione's tone. He started to piece together what was wrong.

"That's Dawn" he started, Hermione had hands on her hips, her violet eyes were a flame and she was tapping her foot, "she's an ex of mine."

Hermione continued to glare holes into Oliver's head as she tried to maintain control over her temper.

"So, explain to me exactly why she was hanging all over you like she still owns you!"

Oliver swallowed the lump in his throat. He had seen Hermione pretty pissed, but this tops it.

"I can't really explain, we've known each other most of our lives and were the best of friends for the longest time. I guess she hasn't exactly gotten over the fact that we aren't together anymore and I've found the woman of my dreams" he explained.

Hermione continued to eye him carefully. She wasn't fully sure if she trusted him. He had lied to her before and God knows what else. He had always been secretive towards her but then again, with all the things with Voldemort and Harry, she had some secrets of her own.

"Let's just go help everyone make dinner" she said as she brushed past him to the door.

Everyone decided to go out to eat at the resort since none of them were up to cooking. They decided to check out the club down the road where they were able to get some food and there was dancing.

Oliver kept trying to corner Hermione so they could talk things out. He knew that she was still upset with him for what happened. He didn't expect Dawn to be so warm towards him. Their relationship ended on a sour note because he started dating Hermione while he was still with Dawn.

Most of the group was dancing at this point in time and he noticed that Hermione wasn't there anymore. He looked around the dance floor for her and he found her dancing up a storm with George. He continued to watch and he definitely didn't like the looks of things. As the dance went on, George got a bit closer to Hermione and had his hands on her hips.

As a slow song came on, Oliver took one last swig of his drink and walked over to the couple. He calmly tapped George on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" he asked softly, staring into Hermione eyes.

George kissed Hermione's hand and walked off to find another girl to dance with. Olive held out his hand to Hermione. He knew that she wouldn't cause a scene by walking off the dance floor, so she carefully placed her small hand in his. He pulled her close to his body and placed one hand on her waist and the one he held her hand with against his heart.

"Are you still upset with me?" he asked after a few seconds of silence.

Hermione laid her head against his chest and sighed softly.

"I don't believe so" she said quietly, "but I don't believe she cares for me much".

"Why would you think that?" he laughed and she could feel the vibration all the way to her toes.

"Well, meaning she glared at me and decided to give you a kiss on the cheek, that tells me something" she replied.

"Don't worry about her" he said softly and pulled her even closer to him, "I love you more than you'll ever know, Stormy"

She smiled into his shirt and let herself be taken off to her fantasy land.

They didn't get back to the cabin until real late. Each person went off to their assigned rooms. The following morning, Hermione woke up early, as usual. She went into the bathroom and came out about half hour later dressed in black spandex pants and a cream turtle neck complete with a pair of burgundy leg warmers **(A/N: The ones ballerinas wear)** all over a pair of long johns. When she walked out into the living room and looked around. Everyone shot up from the beds at Hermione's scream.

**Heh heh. Another cliffy. I promise not to wait as long as I did last time to update. Been having writer's block and meaning that I was writing this story based off of my own love life, it went pretty much dead for awhile meaning about my break up with him. But I promise that I plan to complete this story. Thought I would add a bit more than romance to this story. Keep reading and R& R for me so I kno that I'm doing good! Lol. Later all!**

_**Stormy**_


End file.
